Countdown
by Karin Serendipity
Summary: Warning "Crack" Shipping. Since when do I fall in love? Barry-Centric Penguinshipping, Againstshipping.


_**Countdown**_

_**10.**_

"You have ten seconds to step away." I threatened after a girl had rudely run into me. I looked down at my watch. The girl growled at me as I began counting down.

"Do you not remember me?" She exclaimed. I tapped my pointer finger against the side of my head, thinking. Her eyes got big as I opened my mouth to reply.

"I know! You're the girl that messed up my countdown, so I have to start over!" I exclaimed annoyed, she looked equally annoyed. Her face began turning a fierce red color as she got even angrier. I noticed a brunette standing quietly next to her.

"I'm Dawn! I traveled with Ash!" She yelled. My attention returned to her for a split second. I remembered her now but before it didn't click. I looked back at the brown haired girl. Upon examination, she was pretty, extremely pretty. I was positive that I had never seen her before today. The brunette shook her head at us. I needed a name. Dawn noticed my attention had wandered, she smiled, and introduced us, "This is May. She's from Hoenn."

"I'm Barry, it's nice to meet you, and if you don't mind I'm in a hurry to find my friend." I told them as I began walking towards the exit. I waved to them before running out the door and around the corner. That's as far as I made it before I ran into someone else that wasn't watching where he was going. I fell to the floor from the impact. I got up, rubbing my head. "You need to watch where you are going, unless you want to pay a fine!" I yelled. I opened my eyes. Kenny stood in front of me smiling sheepishly at me.

"I'm sorry, Barry." He said rubbing his own head. "Have you seen Dawn? I want to see her before we start down route 214." I shrugged as I checked my PokeTech.

"Wait. Who?" I asked him. I tapped my forehead. "Dawn? Does she have blue hair?" Kenny nodded. "I saw her with another girl."

Kenny stood there looking at me. Then he asked, "Where is she?" I began picking at my cuticles. Kenny was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Wait. Were you talking to me?" I asked putting my hand back down, Kenny nodded impatiently. "I guess we have the time. I'll show you!" I exclaimed turning back around ready to retrace my steps. "Follow me." He followed me around the corner. Dawn and May stood in front of the Pokemon Center.

"There she is!" Kenny said at the same time as I said, "I found her." If you really looked, Dawn was extremely pretty too. I shook my head. While I was lost in thought, Kenny had run to Dawn and hugged her. May stood there, still so quiet. I walked over slowly.

"Kenny! I didn't know you were here!" Dawn exclaimed happily. "What are you doing?" May stood there playing with her jacket as I stopped next to Kenny. He threw his arm around me.

"I'm traveling around with Barry." He said. I nodded my attention still focused on May's sad face. Dawn giggled causing May to look up. Our eyes met instantly. She had beautiful, enchanting sapphire orbs. She gave me a sad smile.

""We should go to dinner." Dawn said. She gave May a look. "Maybe it'll cheer May up." Kenny nodded taking one of Dawn's hands. I walked alongside May. "May, show Barry and Kenny the ribbon you got yesterday." Dawn tried to get May into a conversation. May pulled out her ribbon case and opened it displaying five perfect ribbons.

"Good job May! You should be proud of that." Kenny said. May closed it back up and put it away. "May, are you alright?" Kenny asked her after a moment of silence. May's eyes met Kenny's in a harsh glare. Dawn stopped in her tracks after May did, causing the rest of us to.

"Barry? I'm taking Kenny over here for a minute, watch May." Dawn ordered walking away from us, pulling Kenny away.

"How can you_ guys _be such **pigs**?" May asked hatred dipped into her voice. I shrugged at her.

"It's just how we are." I told her. She glared at me. "Ease up. If this is over a guy, us, guys do our own things." I told her. She growled at me.

"Well, I don't appreciate you guys treating me like _crap._" May spat. I shrugged again.

"The guys that really care about you won't treat you like crap. There will always be another guy there if the last one didn't work out." I told her. "Don't let someone ruin your life."

"You have a point." She admitted sadly. "So, when are Kenny and Dawn going to be back?" She asked. I laughed.

"They'll be back, whenever they finish-never mind." I stopped. May surprised me by laughing. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll try not to think about this morning." She said. "Maybe Kenny or Dawn will tell you about it, but I doubt you care." She smiled at me. Dawn came back still dragging Kenny.

"Ready to eat?" Dawn asked. May and I nodded and we began walking again. We came upon a small restaurant, agreeing to eat there. We got a table then sat down. May sat across from me playing with a napkin. Dawn was diagonal from me looking at her PokeTech. Kenny sat next to me looking out the window.

"It's a beautiful day." May said. Dawn looked up surprised, Kenny turned to her. "What? Would you rather I didn't make comments?" Dawn and Kenny shook their heads. I sat there staring at May, wondering what happened this morning.

Our food was delivered to our table; we sat in silence staring at our food. "Let's eat, I guess." Dawn said. We all nodded in agreement. About halfway through the meal, May stood up.

Dawn looked up at her questioningly. "I have to use the restroom." She said. Dawn stood up.

"I'll come with you." Dawn said. May shook her head and Dawn sat down slowly. We watched her as she disappeared behind a door. Dawn sighed, leaning back in her seat. Her dark eyes focused on me. "You want to hear the story, don't you?" I nodded slowly. Another sigh escaped Dawn. "So, I'm sure you two know Drew-the coordinator." We both nodded. "May and him got together," Dawn stopped to count on her fingers, "four years ago. May decided that she wanted to go to Sinnoh, he said he was going to Kanto. Both of them said 'goodbye' and agreed on a long distance relationship. May called him yesterday after the contest, there was no answer. He answered this morning and dumped her viciously." Dawn sat there. "Then there were all those abusive relationships, I think around ten." She leaned back then stood up. "It's been too long, I'm checking on her."

I leaned back in my seat, letting the information sink in. _Abusive relationships_, I had no clue she had gone through that. Kenny continued eating as I picked at my own food. Dawn and May came back. I looked up. May's face was puffy, while her eyes were bloodshot, strained-the veins standing out. "You've been crying." I found myself stating. May sat back down her eyes never leaving mine. "Stop letting people do this to you." I told her. Dawn kicked me under the table. My eyes didn't leave her's.

"So, you know what happened." She smiled or attempted to at least. I didn't nod, I just stared into her eyes.

"Come on, let's go to the Pokemon Center and get a room." Kenny said tugging on my arm. I stood up looking away from May, and then I followed Kenny out. May and Dawn stayed at the table as we stood by the door. "Why would you say that?" Kenny asked. "Can you ever just shut your mouth?" I glared at him sharply. "She's went thorough a lot, just leave her alone." Kenny said as they started walking towards us.

"May's going to get to take a rest. Tomorrow we're going down route 214." Dawn said as we started walking towards the Pokemon Center.

"That's where we're going. Look's like we are stuck together for a little longer at least." Kenny said. Dawn forced a smile, the rest of the walk was in silence.

_**9.**_

"I think we're lost." I told May. She nodded looking around. "Kenny and Dawn aren't anywhere to be seen." I sighed sitting down on a log.

"We shouldn't walk around too much more." May said walking around the log. "Conserve our energy." I nodded. "Wait. Do we have food?" I shook my head this time. She flopped down onto the log, burying her face into her hands.

"We will be fine. We just ate an hour ago." I told her, she lifted her head and growled at me. "We will not starve." I patted her hand. "It's a forest, there is food out here somewhere." She stood up.

"Could this possibly get any worse?" She cried out. My eyes widened.

"Whenever somebody says that it starts to," I stopped talking as a raindrop hit my head, "rain." I finished my sentence as the rain poured down on us. She squealed throwing herself at me.

"We have to get some shelter." She said hiding under my jacket, which she somehow managed to steal from me.

"Let's go, find someplace." I told her. I touched the small of her back as we started walking through the forest trying to find somewhere to stay until the rain subsided.

"Oh! It's a house!" May exclaimed. We ran towards it. Upon closer inspection, it proved to be a hotel. "Wait. A hotel in the middle of nowhere."

"We may not be in 'nowhere.' We probably stumbled upon this place because we were lost but were going the right way." She nodded pushing through the door.

"Welcome! Young Travelers!" A woman exclaimed, clasping her hands together the charms on her bracelets clinking together. Kenny and Dawn were seated at a table, rain dripped off Dawn's hair. "Have a seat! I'll cook you two some dinner." Without hesitation, May sat down next to Kenny. I slowly went and sat down.

"Let's eat!" I exclaimed once the food was set down. Kenny smiled at me. I felt May's foot hit mine a couple times. I looked up at her after about the fourth tap by her foot. She smiled at me raising an eyebrow. Her sapphire orbs were an enchanting blue as they sparkled.

"Excuse me. I'll be back." Dawn said scooting the chair away from the table. Kenny laughed and followed Dawn down the hall,

"Kenny is like her stalker." May laughed. She pulled out her phone as it beeped. "Oh. No." May said before putting the phone up to her ear. "What do you want?" She asked her voice icy. I could faintly hear the other person.

"I'm sorry I was so nasty. Do you think you would take me back?" The voice asked. May's face softened. Her eyes skimmed over me before landing on the table. One of her hands brushed the table carefully.

"I'll consider it." She finally said. I shook my head as I stood up, walking out of the room. She was just another stupid girl. Kenny was lucky to find one that wasn't dumb. I stood out in the hall looking up at the ceiling. My thoughts were jumbled, I heard Kenny and Dawn reenter the room as May hung up the phone.

"Where's Barry?" Kenny asked. May didn't answer but in the back of my head, I saw her shrug. I heard Dawn's footsteps get closer to my hiding place. I pushed myself away from the wall and walked back out into the room. My eyes avoided May. "What's up, Barry?" Kenny asked me putting a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"I just felt sick all of a sudden but now I feel fine." I smiled at him reassuringly. "So, are we staying the night here?" I asked. Kenny nodded. "We should tell the owner." We walked back into the entrance area. The woman stood there. We all thanked her for the food.

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm guessing you want to spend the night," We all nodded at her, "well, if you want to, each of you has to beat my four beautiful daughters in a pokemon battle." She said leading us into the battle arena. "My daughters will select the opponent.

We nodded as a blonde-haired girl appeared. "Name's Daisy." She winked. "I want the brown-haired boy." Kenny stepped forward. The rest of us at down on a bench. "Let's show them, squirtle!" She elegantly let her pokemon out onto the field.

"Come on Breloom." Kenny said. Kenny started with stun spore, paralyzing the squirtle. Kenny followed up with an energy ball finishing the fight.

"Oh, that wasn't nice." Daisy stepped off to the side. As a blue haired girl stepped onto the battle arena. "Take your pick, little sister."

"I'll take the blunette. Oh, beg my pardon. I'm Violet." She smiled cocking her head as she did so. Dawn took her spot. "Let's get her, azumarill!" She let out her pokemon.

"Pachirisu! Spot light!" Dawn summoned her pokemon into battle. Dawn stared with thunder, making the azumarill faint with only one hit.

"Oh, that's not fair, you are too strong for your own good!" Violet exclaimed joining her sister on the sidelines. "Lily! Come teach these brats a lesson!" A pink haired girl came out, throwing a poke ball.

"Come on out Corsola! I want the cute blonde one." She giggled taking her stance. I took long strides towards the arena. Lily smiled at me as I reached for my poke ball.

"Let's get them, Rosarade!" I yelled. She started the battle with a tackle. "Rosarade! Giga Drain." The attack drained all of Corsola's strength.

"Oh, you're a meanie." Lily gasped. "Well I wish the best of luck to your little friend over there." She said stepping off to the side. A red haired girl ran out.

"May! Long time no see! Ready to battle?" The girl asked. May ran up, a poke ball in hand.

"Misty! Don't hold back." May winked throwing her poke ball. "Take the stage, Glaceon!" She exclaimed. Misty smiled at May.

"Let's do this Golduck." Misty threw a poke ball. "I'm warning you, I'm tougher than the other three." She said. "Golduck, scratch."

"Dodge it, Glaceon! Now, ice beam." May and Misty continued shouting commands until Golduck was frozen.

"Good job. You get a room!" The mother of the four sisters exclaimed. Misty walked over to May.

"I had no clue you guys were the opponents!" Misty exclaimed hugging May. "So, are you going to introduce me?" May stepped back and nodded.

"This is Kenny, Dawn, and Barry." She said. Misty smiled at us.

"It's nice to meet you." She said. "I hope you enjoy your stay. I will see you again in the morning."

We left Misty after receiving a room key. "Aren't we getting a little too old to share a room?" May asked. Dawn shrugged.

"Like it makes a difference." Dawn said. "We're all friends." She smiled unlocking the door. She walked in throwing her bag onto the closest bed. "Whoa!" She stepped.

"There are only two queen sized beds." Kenny said. I laughed throwing my stuff onto the other bed. I walked into the bathroom so I could change. As I put my pajamas on, I prayed they were figuring out the sleeping arrangements, once I walked out again, May and Dawn ere in shorts and tank tops. Kenny went to the bathroom, his turn to change. May was sitting alongside my things. She stared blankly at the television screen. Dawn was messing with her PokeTech.

"Drew asked me to take him back." May said still staring at the TV screen. I sat down on the other side of the bed.

"Did you tell that asshole to leave you alone?" Dawn asked looking at her. I had a smirk on my face. Dawn **was **a very smart girl.

"No." May said. You could hear the water running in the bathroom. "Dawn, if I can find another guy then maybe I could get over him. But it's just so hard to let him go." May sighed lying back on the bed. Our eyes met, her eyes widened by a small amount.

"You'll find another guy." Dawn said as Kenny walked out of the bathroom. "Night May, Barry." Dawn said turning her lamp off. She covered herself up and faced the wall. I covered myself as May turned her light off. I laid watching her back. After a couple minutes, she turned to face me. Her eyes stared into mine. After fifteen minutes, she took her hand and patted her hair before putting it up into a hair band.

I turned away from her and stared at the ceiling. Nevertheless, the only thing running through my mind was how beautiful her eyes were. I yawned letting my heavy lids close.

In the morning, I awoke with May's head on my chest. Her hands clutched at my t-shirt as if she was scared. I shook her shoulder trying to get her attention. She finally lifted her head, still half asleep. "Morning Barry." She said rubbing her eyes cutely. I smiled softly at her. She skillfully rolled off me and scampered to the restroom. I looked over to find Kenny asleep still, Dawn wasn't in bed, and she must've gotten up to find the woman so she could get breakfast-my stomach growled on cue.

_**8.**_

We finally made it to Valor Lakefront, but we didn't stop there. We made it to Pastoria City by six. The sun had not set yet. Pastoria City was a piece of work. Every building was built on rock. Everything was elevated. I looked at Kenny. "We need to make our way back to Twinleaf Town." I told him. He cocked his head in question. "We need to head over to another region. I was thinking Hoenn." I told him.

"We could escort you guys." Dawn smiled. "I mean to Twinleaf Town. I need to visit my family." She said as we entered a hotel. "One room, please." She said with a dazzling smile. The manager handed her a key. We set all our stuff down and got settled. Dawn got her laptop out and opened it. May and I watched the TV while Kenny checked his things. Around seven o' clock, Dawn's laptop, which was sitting on her bed beside her, started chiming. "It's Paul." She said answering it with a click.

"Hey Dee-Dee!" A female voice yelled.

A male voice was heard after, "You want to scare them to death?" The dark red eyes that were visible stepped back revealing a red haired coordinator.

"Zoey!" May and Dawn exclaimed. "What're you doing with Paul?" Dawn questioned. Zoey smiled as Paul came into view sitting next to her on the bed.

"Partying." She answered. All of us were visible in the camera. Kenny sat behind Dawn and I sat behind May. "Just kidding. I bumped into him." She smiled. "I was so excited to see that you were one of his contacts. How're Kenny and Barry?" She asked.

"Great. On our way to Twinleaf Town." Kenny said. I nodded. Zoey smiled.

"Where are you headed right now? You might run into us. We're going to HeartThrome City." Zoey said.

"That's where we are going!" I exclaimed. "Can't wait to see you guys!" We all said our goodbyes before putting the laptop up.

"Barry? Why are you going to Hoenn?" May asked. I stared off into space.

"Because I haven't beaten that Pokemon League." I told her. My fingers curled into fists. "Ash and Paul are beating me." I whispered. Dawn, Kenny, and May all stared at me sympathy filling their eyes. "There is only one true pokemon master and I can't even hold a candle to either Paul or Ash." I leaned back, staring at the ceiling. "I just have to try harder." My fists tightened. I smiled at my friends. "I just have to believe in myself." They nodded.

"And when you don't believe in yourself, we will." Kenny said patting my back. May smiled at me. "Barry, we are all here for you." I smiled at all of them.

"Thanks for everything." I said. Dawn yawned falling back onto the bed.

"Well night!" She giggled. Kenny turned the lights off and we all went to bed. I couldn't sleep so an hour later I climbed out of bed and started searching for the key. After I found it, I walked outside into the hallway. The door opened as I inserted the key. It knocked me onto the floor. I looked up to see May's surprised face.

"I'm so sorry!" She whispered, kneeling down, her hands hovering over me. "Are you okay?" Her face was centimeters from mine. I blushed because of the closeness.

"I-I'm fine." I said standing up. She giggled nervously. "What are you doing out here?" I asked her. She shrugged looking away from me.

"I could be asking you the same thing." She gave me a small smile as she bit her lip. I shook my head as I jogged downstairs. I heard her light footsteps behind me as I went out into the chilly night air. She shivered violently walking alongside me.

"Are you cold?" I asked her. Her teeth were chattering. She nodded her eyes straying back towards the warm building. "Maybe you should have worn some more clothes, and you really shouldn't walk alongside a boy you can't trust next to a lake." I smiled at her before pushing her in. She squealed landing in the water with a splash. I took my jacket off before going to the edge of the lake. She looked up at me.

"Why don't you come join me?" She asked smoothing her hair back. I smiled at her.

"I'll have to decline that offer." I told her. "I don't really feel like swimming." She splashed water at me. It fell to the ground before reaching me.

"Oh, Barry! My foot's caught!" May yelled, alarm in her voice. She reached her hands towards me. I leaned down grabbing one of her hands. She smiled before pulling me into the lake with her. "I got ya!" She laughed swimming away from me. I glared at her before swimming towards her. I grabbed one of her legs and pulled her underwater. She came back up gulping for air. She clutched my shoulders as she gasped for breath. "Jerk." She coughed. "We should get back inside before we get caught." She swam back towards the shore, I followed her. I helped her get out and then we walked towards the building. She was shivering, I remembered my jacket and before we left, I threw it around her shoulders.

"Let's get you inside." I said wrapping my arm around her. We were both drenched and dripping water everywhere. We went back into our room to find Kenny and Dawn sitting there.

"There you guys are! Why are you wet?" Dawn questioned standing in front of us. We looked at each other and laughed. "Kenny, get them towels." Dawn sighed.

_**7.**_

The next day we made it to HeartThrome City. Zoey and Paul were at the Pokemon Center. "Look who's here!" Zoey exclaimed. May and Dawn squealed running towards Zoey. Kenny and I exchanged a look. Paul walked up to us.

"You want to explain what's up with Zoey and you?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Paul blushed turning away from us. Zoey bounced up and hugged Kenny and me. She stepped back glancing at Paul.

"Make sure my bad boy is on good behavior. Meet us at the contest hall in two hours until then, have fun!" Zoey giggled kissing Paul on the cheek. May and Dawn waved to us before leaving with Zoey. Kenny and I turned towards Paul.

"How's Zoey's 'bad boy?'" I smirked. Kenny started laughing. Paul shook his head.

"Out of all the people to get stuck with for two hours." Paul sighed. "So, Kenny, how're you and Dawn?" Kenny stopped laughing.

"We're still together. May's recovering from a break-up, and Barry, well, he still hasn't had a girlfriend." Kenny reported.

Paul laughed, "No luck?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"For all you know, there is a special girl." I said to him. Kenny looked surprised while Paul called my bluff. "I don't feel like talking about her. I don't think I really like her. I mean-she's stupid." I said. Kenny cocked his head.

"Okay, I'm officially confused." Kenny announced. "First, how could you think she's stupid? You aren't one to judge." Paul nodded. "Second, you can't love someone you think is stupid."

"Well, I do not understand your point. I think she's stupid but I'm drawn to her." I told them. "I don't know, I don't hate her. I just hate the way she thinks."

"Wait, this girl is real." Kenny's eyes got big. "I thought you were joking." I shook my head and looked at Paul.

"Maybe she's just waiting for a guy that can change the way she thinks... Barry! We don't have enough information to help you. Give us a name." Paul tried. I shook my head.

"No! I don't even think I like her." I said now blushing. Paul raised an eyebrow. Kenny shook his head.

"You are so confusing." Kenny concluded perching himself on a seat. "We're your friends, you could at least tell us her name."

"Whatever, Kenny, just drop it. He'll tell us when he's ready." Paul sat down.

For two hours, we sat around in the Pokemon Center, just talking. We made our way to the Contest Hall just in time to get perfect seats. "This is a performance contest. It's only the best coordinators that nobody knows. There's only five tonight." Kenny told us.

"Zoey has been talking about this forever." Paul said staring out towards the stage. Marian ran on stage.

"Welcome everyone! Tonight's Performance Contest is beginning now. Turn every electronic device to silent and sit back and listen to the first performer, Drew!" My hands turned to fists instantly. The green haired boy walked onstage taking a microphone. The song started in the background.

"_Yesterday, I broke your heart in two. Today, I wanna waste my life with you, but it's over." _

"Bastard." Kenny cussed. I listened to him sing, internally envying him for having May's attention. I knew I could sing better than he could but the envy that ran was for all the attention he was getting.

After him, Marian announced Dawn. Kenny stood up and blew a kiss to Dawn. She saw and giggled.

"_Boots. Boys. I think that it's time that I mention, I got myself an obsession. For the smell, for the touch." _Dawn sang.

"_Boots and Boys. Gimme boots and boys!" _Dawn was a sensation, she even interacted with the crowd. Her hair was up in pigtails and she wore an extremely short dress with tights. After Dawn, Zoey took the stage.

"_I swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth. Loving him ain't easy, he's bad, bad news, yeah. My mistake, use your head-you don't need him." _She winked at Paul.

"_He's got me, he's got me-mean." _Zoey was dressed in clothes from the 80's including leg warmers. Zoey had a very strong voice. Paul was very proud of her. Next was another girl, Solidad was her name. Then May was onstage, smiling at me softly before singing. May wore a soft, off-white dress that fell just before her knees. The sleeves fell off her shoulders elegantly and her hair was done up, messy strands everywhere. Her beautiful eyes didn't leave mine.

"_Louder, louder, there are voices in my head. Whispers taunting all the things you said. Faster than days go by-" _Suddenly May stopped. "I can't sing a song about him." She said softly. The beat changed. "Here this is for someone else, not Drew."

"_Down to you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you, but I don't know what I-Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something that I should've never thought of-you, oh, you. You're pushing and pulling me down to you, but I don't know what I want."_

"_You got it, you got it, some kind of magic." _I smiled, she was truly beautiful her voice was mystical. She bowed before leaving the stage. Paul and Kenny stood up with me and we went backstage. Drew and May stood there. "That song wasn't about you." May hissed.

"Yes it was. I'm irresistible." He said. I motioned to Kenny and Paul to go on. Drew turned towards me. "You have company." He pointed at me. May smiled at me.

"Did you like my performance?" May asked clasping her hands together. I smiled at her.

"You were simply wonderful." I winked, she threw her arms around me.

"Thanks, so much!" She pulled back. "Let's go see Zoey and Dawn. Bye Drew, forever." She walked away from him looping her arm around mine, leading me into a small room. "Zoey! Dawn!" She broke away from me toward the two girls.

I stood there, staring after her. She hugged both of them then smiled at me, motioning for me to come over.

_**6.**_

"Is it that Solidad girl?" Paul tired. I shook my head. Dawn and May giggled.

"Just stop it. He's not going to tell you." Zoey said flipping her hair. "Well this is where we part." Zoey said, "Bye." Paul nodded and they started the path to Pastoria City. We started the opposite way to Eterna City.

"What was Paul trying to guess?" Dawn asked playing with Kenny's fingers. May looked up at me.

"Who he likes." Kenny stated blandly. Dawn cocked her head in thought. May tapped her head.

"We should go scuba diving!" May exclaimed upon seeing a lake. "Come on. We can get gear from that cabin." May pointed to a cabin with a sign that read: Scuba Diving Gear sold here. We exchanged a looked before scurrying towards the cabin. Inside an elderly couple sat dusting tables off.

"Welcome! I see you've take interest in our lake." The old woman smiled "Well, you can just borrow some gear and take a look. Our lake is full of some of the most diverse water pokemon you will see. We got reports of the legendaries taking a dip in our lake."

The old man brought out goggles and other gear including swimsuits. May looked at me, "We don't have to get our clothes wet this time." She giggled bouncing away with her swimsuit along with Dawn.

After we all got dressed, we walked outside. May walked alongside the edge of the lake. Dawn stared into the water, while Kenny and I exchanged cautious looks. "Diverse. Diversity is good. Right?" I asked. Kenny shook his head. At the same time, Dawn and May dived in. They didn't resurface for at least a minute.

"Come on in. It's great." Dawn said. May came up.

"It's beautiful." Her eyes sparkled. Kenny and I exchanged one final look before jumping in. May went back under, which sparked my interest. I dived down and nearly froze, corsolas and clampearls were swimming around us. Sharpedos and Gyarados swam by us without attacking. May swam alongside a Gyarados. She pushed off the huge pokemon and swam to me, grabbing my hand. I swam alongside her as we brushed the lake's plants before coming back up for air. May started laughing, the sun's rays dancing across her skin.

"I know something that is more beautiful than it though." I said staring off to the side. I was acting so differently, I didn't understand it at all. May touched her hand to my cheek.

"Come on Barry. Let's go change." May said swimming towards the lake's edge. We got out and changed clothes again, then started on the route.

"I heard that they are turning the Safari Zone into the Safari Reserve." Kenny said. Dawn sighed shaking her head.

"We are going to have to sleep in a tent." Dawn sat down on a tree stump. It was getting darker by the minute. Kenny started putting up a tent while I went and collected firewood. After we had a fire going and the tent up we sat around the fire, stomachs growling.

"We need Brock at a time like this." May said. Dawn nodded. "Let's go to sleep and hopefully make it to Eterna before we starve." We all nodded. I rolled my eyes before going into the tent.

_**5.**_

"Hello beautiful Jublife!" Kenny yelled. After four days of trying to find the city, we found it and some unwanted company.

"This city isn't beautiful." Drew said walking away from us. "I want to go back to the Kanto region." Drew whined. I sighed as May hit the back of his head.

"Go then!" She yelled. Drew stuck his nose up at her.

"Excuse you, but I'm waiting for my girlfriend." Drew said looking around. "I'm supposed to meet her here." May shook her head leaning her head on my shoulder.

"None of us understand why you traveled with us, and you still won't go away!" Dawn yelled. Drew flipped his hair. Dawn threw her hands up and hit Kenny's chest with her fists.

"Just go find your girlfriend and go catch a boat to Kanto." Kenny said grabbing Dawn's hands. "You are getting on all of our nerves."

May picked up her head and walked away from us towards a restaurant. "Someone's hungry." I laughed following her. Dawn and Kenny followed us. We all sat down at a table, staring at each other in silence.

"I hate him, so much!" May sighed. My hand patted her's. Kenny laughed before stopping abruptly.

"Barry. I've decided that I'm staying in Sinnoh. I'm not going with you." He said. I nodded slowly.

"Okay." I whispered, standing up. May shook her head as I walked away out the door. I stood alongside the building. I rested my head back against it. "Everyone is giving up on me."

"Nobody is giving up on you." May said standing in front of me. "We are all here for you. We will always be there for you. Don't give up on yourself. Kenny is planning the rest of his life out." May said. I stared at the ground. She grabbed my chin forcing me to look into her eyes.

"Thanks. May, you are a very, very good friend." I smiled at her. She frowned for a second before returning the smile. I pushed myself off the wall stumbling into May. She giggled helping me stand up straight. She leaned towards me and kissed me softly before scampering back into the restaurant. I smiled touching my hand to my lips. I walked back in after her.

We all ordered food and once again sat in silence. Dawn pulled out her laptop, which was chiming softly. She opened it positioning it so we could all see. "Hey." Zoey said. "I mailed something to your mom, Dawn. Kenny, you need to contact me, you know why. Barry, May, you guys look wonderful! Barry's cheeks are all red." Paul came into view.

"Is his imaginary girlfriend with him?" Paul looked at us. "What's up Barry?"

"Nothing." I smiled at him. He shook his head.

"Zoey. Stop randomly calling everyone. Bye guys." We waved at Paul and Zoey before Paul hung up.

"Paul's got his hands full with her." Dawn giggled putting her laptop away as the waiter glared at her while holding our food. "We better tip her good."

Once dinner was over, we went for a walk around the city. "That fountain. We have an exact replica back home." May smiled running her hand across the smooth marble.

"It's pretty." Dawn cooed. "Is that a milotic etched into it?" May nodded. "Who made it?"

"I know him." May smiled. Wallace walked up to us and leaned on the fountain. "Here's the artist!" She announced, "Wallace!" There was a tinge of awe in her voice.

"Hello darlings." He smiled. "I have two beautiful coordinators, another very handsome coordinator and a pokemon master-well to be." I was surprised he knew me. "Barry. The new Sinnoh sensation. The whole region minus some Paul fans are cheering for you." I smiled at him.

"Does that include you?" I asked.

"Yes, it does." He smiled. "May, Dawn, Kenny. I must be going. I expect to see you at the next Wallace Cup!" He exclaimed. "Until then, adieu."

_**4.**_

Sandgem City Ahead. The sign mocked us as we found ourselves staring at it for the sixth time. I was convinced we were walking in circles. We started walking again. Once again, Sandgem City Ahead. A Prinplup walked up to us. "Hello, can I help you?" It said. My eyes widened.

"Did that pokemon just talk?" May asked shaking her head.

"I'm not a pokemon." The Prinplup tilted its head. "Oh! It's just Noctowl playing games again. Return, Noctowl." The colors all became too vivid. We all closed our eyes. Once we reopened them, we saw Sandgem City right in front of us. A middle-aged man laughed as we thanked him and ran towards the city.

May looked around. "We should go see Professor Rowan!" May exclaimed pointing to his lab. Dawn and I nodded. We walked in.

"Lucas! Go see who is here now!" Professor Rowan yelled. "Tell them I'm not here!"

Lucas came out. "Oh! Dawn, Barry! Professor Rowan, its Dawn and Barry!" Lucas yelled. I smiled at him. "Oh, Barry it has been entirely too long." He led us back into the room Professor Rowan was in. "Look!"

Professor Rowan turned around. "Welcome! Come on, I want to see two things." He said. I grabbed my first poke ball.

"Come on out, Empoleon." I said showing off my pokemon. Professor Rowan smiled patting its head. He looked over at Dawn.

"Piplup." Dawn chimed softly. Professor Rowan's eyes widened.

"You used an everstone on it." Professor Rowan examined Dawn's Piplup. She nodded. "Well, I don't know you two, but you must have starter pokemon, let me see." Kenny released his Prinplup while May let out her blazekin. Professor Rowan marveled at the two pokemon. "An everstone was used on this one." He tilted his head at Prinplup. "And this one has to be from Professor Birch." May nodded. "It's very nice to meet you." He mumbled looking over Dawn's and my pokedex.

Lucas stood there. "Well, Professor? I think you should let them go." He said. "The Professor is really busy but he keeps getting sidetracked. It was nice to see you guys again!" We said our goodbyes and left the building.

_**3.**_

"You're just trying to prolong your departure." Dawn said her hands on her hips. I was lying in bed, one eye open.

"No. I'm sick." I said pulling the covers over my head. I heard Dawn walk away the heels of her shoes hitting the floor sharply. After a couple minutes of silence, I heard several pairs of shoes hitting the floor, coming towards me. "Go away." I said.

"Barry? Dawn is getting Nurse Joy to come check on you." Kenny said. I uncovered my head. May knelt down putting the back of her hand on my forehead.

"He may be getting a fever." May said brushing my hair back. She walked away. Kenny sat at the edge of my bed. She came back out with a wet washcloth, she set it on my forehead, pressing it down. "There you go." She smiled at me.

Dawn reentered with Nurse Joy. "He is definitely faking it." Dawn crossed her arms. May stood up.

"Dawn!" She exclaimed. Nurse Joy pulled out a thermometer. May stood next to me, guarding me.

"Okay." She pulled the thermometer out of my mouth. "He has a temperature." She told us. "He probably has a 24-hour bug." She said before leaving. May turned to me putting a hand on my cheek.

"You get some rest." May said. "Let's go." They all left me alone.

_**2.**_

"We should stop here." I tried. May shook her head. Dawn and Kenny continued walking not paying any attention to me. They decided to just block me out.

"Here we are. Twinleaf Town." Dawn stopped, a smile gracing her lips. I sighed as Dawn started running towards her house. She stood at the door searching for her key. I knocked on the door and Dawn hit me in the back of the head. "What are you doing? It's too late! You'll wake her up!" Dawn yelled at me. We turned as May tapped our shoulder and pointed towards Dawn's door. Johanna stood there. "Mom!" Dawn exclaimed throwing herself into her mother's arms.

"Oh! Welcome home!" She exclaimed kissing her daughter on the top of her head. "Kenny, Barry, May. Welcome!" We smiled at her.

"You guys should go see your parents. May, you can go with Barry. You've met my mom and Kenny's parents. Meet Barry's dad, his dad is amazing." Dawn said. "May come back here afterwards." May nodded walking away with me towards my house.

"Dad?" I asked walking inside. My dad stood up from the couch. "I would like to introduce my friend, May." He smiled at her.

"What a beautiful young lady. I'm Palmer, Barry's father." He shook May's hand. "Are you Norman's daughter? You have to be, that determination in your eyes." May nodded, smiling.

"Dad. Can I go to Hoenn?" I asked running up the stairs. May and my father followed me upstairs. May perched herself on my bed. My dad stayed by the door.

"Sure." He said. "Are reason why Hoenn?" I shook my head as I collected more things to take with me. "What about your friends?" He asked.

"Kenny is staying here with Dawn and May." I told him.

"You're going alone?" He asked. I nodded my head. May hopped up zipping my backpack for me. "Okay. You need a goodnight's sleep at least." He said, "Say goodnight to May, then goodbye tomorrow." He left us alone in my room. I turned to see May looking up at me. I smiled at her before laying a hesitant hand on her cheek.

"You know you'll never be alone right?" She asked leaning towards my hand. I walked closer to her. She lifted a hand putting it on my upper arm. Our lips were inches apart and I just now noticed.

"May." I sighed. I whispered it on her lips. My lips were now brushing her's as I said her name. She shivered and I pressed my lips to her's softly. I pulled back, "Night, May." I said as she left.

_**1.**_

"My last morning with you guys." I sighed not touching my food. Even Dawn looked sad. Our parents were busy with everything that they were doing before we showed up. Kenny was like my puppy following me wherever I went. By lunch, a little less than an hour before I left to Hoenn, Dawn was in tears.

"Barry! Stay in Sinnoh." She cried. "We can all stay together." I shook my head, hugging her. May started crying with her.

"See Barry? We all want you to stay!" Kenny said. I stood there at the dock. The distant cry of the boat broke through Dawn and May's sobs. Dawn and May wiped their eyes with their sleeves.

"The boat is coming." May stated sadly. Dawn sighed as she leaned her head on Kenny. Kenny suddenly jumped, knocking Dawn off balance.

"Dawn! I forgot Barry's gift!" Kenny exclaimed pulling her towards his house. I looked towards the horizon. May's hand found mine cautiously. I squeezed her hand.

"You better take good care of yourself." May said to me. I smiled at her.

"You sound like my mother the first day I left for my journey." I said laughing. She looked up at me her eyes sparkling.

"Only people that truly love you say that kind of stuff." May said stepping away. Kenny ran up to us, out of breath. Dawn followed behind walking at a normal pace. He handed me a cell phone.

"Thanks." I said to him as the boat docked. I hugged Kenny and Dawn before stepping onto the boat. May grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave." She cried out surprising all of us. Her blue eyes sparkled with determination. I shook my head.

"Come with me." I voiced my craziest thought. Her mouth dropped into a perfect "o." The hesitation in her eyes killed me.

"The last time I did something like this..." She mumbled staring off. She looked back at me. Our eyes didn't leave each other's. Secrets were passed in that look. The boat sounded off again. Her hand still held my arm.

"I got to go. Bye, guys." I said pulling away from May. She came forward with me. "May!" I exclaimed.

"I've made my decision. I'm coming with you." She smiled. "Bye guys! I'll call you constantly!" She waved to them. We boarded the boat waving to them. The hand that gripped my arm fell to my hand.

"This will be our own journey." I said as she rested her head on my shoulder.


End file.
